HIMITSU
by Hikari AkA machi NO tenshi
Summary: This story takes place after the end of the HNG manga. Parings... shall be discovered later on. Sorry, can't give too much away. It would take the fun out of reading it. Also, please keep in mind the rating. It's there for a reason. PLEASE RxR!!
1. Prologue

HI . MI . TSU  
  
by Hikari, AkA Machi no Tenshi  
  
email: usagi_san1540@hotmail.com  
  
Rated NC-17  
  
Started on 02/18/03  
  
The following is a Hikaru no Go fan fiction and while I don't own any of the characters, I can coerce them into playing along with my scenes. Parings? We'll see... *wicked smile* WARNINGS? Lots and lots of ANGST, but then again, you guys already know that since it's coming from me. Please don't forget to comment... it makes the posting/writing of the story get more of my personal time.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Remember," the boy warned -face inches from his own. "You promised not to tell."  
  
Hikaru looked into Waya's serious eyes. "Yes, yes... I swear." He moved his head to the side and proceeded to take a sip out of his drink, a smile still present on his lips.  
  
Through his unruly brown bangs, Waya eyed his friend carefully. Maybe they shouldn't have talked about this... Hikaru had a tendency to blurt things out when excited. He groaned as he slammed his head on the table's counter. "Why did I say anything?"  
  
"Oi!" he threw back, now insulted by Waya's pessimistic attitude. "Maybe the person you should be worried about is yourself." He bit off part of his hamburger. "You can't keep a straight face."  
  
He slouched back into his chair, pouting his lower lip. "I can too..." He grabbed his drink, guzzled it down then slammed the paper cup back on the table. "Let's change the subject, ok?" His eyes grew wide as a loud 'Oh!' escaped his lips. "Did you hear about Touya?"  
  
"No..." he took another bite. "What about him?"  
  
"I heard from Morishita-sensei that he fainted after one of his games. Everyone thought that it had been from exhaustion but it turned out that it was just because he'd caught a cold." He gave an angry sigh. "Can you believe the way people fawn over him?"  
  
Hikaru picked up his tray. "Well, he *is* pretty impressive..." he said while he dumped out his trash.  
  
"But doesn't it make you angry?" Waya followed suit. "To be over-looked because of such a guy?"  
  
Hikaru grew silent as he lowered his eyes towards the floor. He still couldn't beat him, but... "I don't feel over-looked."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...the move over here was because I was trying to prevent black from gaining more territory." Akira moved his finger further up the board. "After his move here, I could tell that this area would be important for him in order to live and so..."  
  
"Wow..." the photographer whispered to the interviewer. "But then, what else is to be expected from Touya Meijin's son."  
  
The discussion was soon wrapped up and as the older pros began to head out, one called out to Touya just as he was heading in the hotel's direction. "The match is finally over, want to come celebrate with us in the district?"  
  
"Shh..." another one whispered. "Look who you're talking to... that's the Meijin's son. He's not even 18 yet!"  
  
"He's still a man," the other countered. "So how about it, Touya-kun?"  
  
"No, thank you." He bowed in respect. "I have an early train to catch back to Tokyo tomorrow." ...and continued walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In his hotel room, Akira stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed. Tomorrow he would finally be back home. He turned to his side and blue eyes fell on the phone. He let his head sink deeper into the pillow as he wondered whether he should or not. The minutes seemed endless until the moment he picked up the receiver. Touya dialed the number by heart.  
  
A woman's voice answered and Touya cleared his throat. "Hello, this is Touya Akira, may I please speak with Shindo-kun?"  
  
"I'm sorry," his mother said. "Hikaru's not home yet. He went out with... was it Yoshitaka-kun?" she asked herself. "He said he'd be back later tonight, though. Would you like for me to give him a message or tell him to call you back?"  
  
"No, that's alright." He said. "Thank you." As he placed the phone back in its cradle, he stared at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 'Back later tonight,' he repeated. The red angry digits just kept staring back at him, flashing him the current time. It was 11:45pm.  
  
To be continued...  
  
End Note: For those of you that don't know, "Himitsu" is the Japanese word for "secret." 


	2. Chapter 1

HI . MI . TSU  
  
by Hikari, AkA Machi no Tenshi  
  
email: usagi_san1540@hotmail.com  
  
Rated NC-17  
  
Started on 02/18/03  
  
Note: Since Touya's house is of a traditional nature, it implies that so is his bath. Hence, if you have no idea what traditional Japanese household baths look like, I suggest you look it up. That goes along with usual mannerisms of showering ^_~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
He leaned closer to the window as he relaxed in his seat. The landscape passed by quickly as his eyes glazed over. The title match had gone well, and his victory over Nagamu-san gave him the 4-Dan title. It had been an arduous battle, but in a couple of hours, he would finally be home...  
  
The commotion that the press had given to his game had really tired him out. It seemed that after the Hokuto Cup, privacy over his own affairs was becoming hard to come by. Sure, some things weren't secret but Amano-san had even asked how his off-record matches with Hikaru were going at his salon.  
  
"Hikaru..." he let the name roll off his tongue as he closed his eyes. All he wanted to do now was go home and play go with him. To see his concentrated face bent over the goban -his mind thinking of a thousand ways to out-play him... His slightly parted lips and the unconscious way his small tongue licked them moist every once in a while... Akira could feel the blush as it began to surface on his pale complexion.  
  
Obsession. Was that what his feelings had become? 'But it was nothing new!' he tried to argue. Since their first game, like a fated meeting, he had chased after him. Then, in turn, Hikaru had chased him! And now... what now?  
  
His features closed off. 'What *had* Hikaru been doing with Waya at 11:45pm?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hikaru~" she called as her orange eyes picked him out of the crowd. 'Damn the cafeteria for always being packed at lunch.' She squeezed through the masses and reached his side. Tugging on his uniform sleeve, she placed her best smile on and whimpered, "Hikaru..."  
  
At that, he turned. "Akari... What do you want?"  
  
"The person in charge of ordering the lunches today couldn't make it so I..." Like a lost lamb, she worked the helpless look for all it was worth. "I need to order 25 bento boxes but the lady can't see me." Her eyes were pleading. "Onegai, Hikaru... could you do it for me?"  
  
He looked her over at first with disbelief, and then with worry. Akari had never been the sort of girl to feel helpless in a situation. 'Had she hit her head on something?' His eyes scrutinized her face for any scratches. "Onegai?" he heard her ask again.  
  
"Fine," he blew his breath out. "Give me the money and list then, wait for me at one of the tables."  
  
"Hai!" she hopped as she scurried off. Shindo's brows drew near as his green eyes followed her. Something was definitely up; he just wished he knew what it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch was over, everyone had gotten their meals and back in homeroom, Akari looked over the article again. She concentrated on the passages, putting to memory each tip and suggestion it gave. 'Life... was like go.' She thought when comparing it with her way of playing. 'Build up territory, then attack.'  
  
"So, did it work?"  
  
Akari glanced up from over the Summer-Love Special Issue -her friend's face was eager for the details. She placed the girl's magazine aside, as a bright smile broke out on her lips. Showing her friend the victory sign with her right hand, she squealed, "OK!"  
  
The short haired girl grabbed the chair from the seat in front and sat astride it. "So... TELL ME!" A smile was on her lips. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, I acted like the article told me to and I could tell that at first he was a little weirded out but," Akari leaned in closer. "When he came back with them and helped me hand them out... Afterwards, he seemed really concerned as he asked me if I was ok."  
  
Her friend's eyes became dreamy. "Really?" she sighed as she propped her head on her hand.  
  
"He wouldn't leave my side even when I told him I was really ok." She rested her forehead against her friend's as they both giggled over the situation. "Thank god for articles on how to make dense guys more aware!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tadaima..." Touya called out once he had finally crossed the front door.  
  
His mother popped her head out into the hallway and smiled. "Okaeri... are- " she stopped. This had been the first time she had ever seen her son so weary after a trip. "Are you alright Akira-san?"  
  
He took of his shoes. "Yeah, just a little exhausted from the trip." He began to tug at the knot on his tie. "Will the bath be ready soon?"  
  
"Hai," she began to head towards it. "I'll go get it started for you."  
  
Touya treaded towards his bedroom. While opening the shouji screen, he let his business coat slide off of his slim shoulders. He placed it on the back of a chair and pulled on his tie so it slipped from within his shirt collar. Gently moving his neck from side to side, he felt the strained muscles begin to loosen.  
  
"Bath's ready," he heard his mom call out.  
  
"Hai..." He answered as he moved his suit case closer to his computer desk. He made his way towards the bath, and once inside began to undress. Getting into the shower, he sat down and poured a bowl of water over his head. He sat pensively on the stool, his hands full of shampoo, before he began to lather his hair.  
  
He closed his eyes as he let his hands massage his scalp. His fingers were strong and applied the right type of pressure, go-player hands... Hikaru had hands like that.  
  
Touya's lips parted as he leaned back a little. "Hikaru," he whispered into the empty space. He wanted to see him again... to play go with him... he wanted to let his hands slide through his undoubtedly soft hair.  
  
He groaned as the mental images began to torture his libido. He grabbed the bowl again and poured it once more over his head. The soap suds, along with the warm water, trailed softly down his body. That part of him, between his thighs, was still throbbing with the after images.  
  
"Oh, god!" he whimpered as he allowed his own hand to close around it. "Hikaru," he moaned. He could see it all so vividly now. Those fiery eyes, his angry face, and those temptingly kissable lips... He was here with him now and it was Shindo's hand which stroked so purposefully his member, not his own.  
  
Touya was aware of everything around him, and the image of Hikaru doing such a thing with him made the feel of the beads of sweat and water rolling down his chest all the more arousing. He was close... *so* close! He picked up the tempo as that feeling of blissful pain began to spread through him. When it engulfed him and he threw his head back, biting his lip so as not to scream his name, he knew that he wanted him more then ever before...  
  
To be continued...  
  
End Note: I don't think masturbation, or even my description of it, will earn this chapter an NC-17 rating. However, I will warn you that later chapters *coughs* like within the next 2 *coughs* might cause me to do a little balancing act for the rating system. The option of whether I continue to post it here shall be all left up to you. I've already gotten a warning by a reader on my other R rated story saying she thought it was too much. Leave a comment... let me know what you think ok? In the mean time, I'll keep writing. 


	3. Chapter 2

HI . MI . TSU  
  
by Hikari, AkA Machi no Tenshi  
  
email: usagi_san1540@hotmail.com  
  
Rated NC-17  
  
Started on 02/18/03  
  
Author's Note: Many thanks to those of you that reviewed or emailed me. Here's your reward! Now, for a little clearing up of misunderstandings. This story is NOT a sequel to 'Stolen Sunday.' I repeat, NOT a sequel!! It is a stand alone as are my other two stories... and should be enjoyed for the smut, I mean plot ^_~ Remember to tell me what you think, ok?  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Thursdays at the go center were like always -facing a battle in front of the goban. A never ending fight in order to advance, to catch up... Yes, he was still just a beginner Dan but as Shindo placed the deciding stone in place he knew this game was his. Three more winning matches and he'd finally get to play in the third round of the Meijin Tournament.  
  
"I resign," he heard his opponent say. Hikaru rested the fan on his hand and squeezed it once gently. "Thank you for the game."  
  
He began to clean up his stones. It wasn't just him that was trying to catch up. Isumi and Asumi were doing well on Wednesdays... Waya was playing strong go... and Ochi, well... Ochi was Ochi.  
  
He got to his feet and went to write down his victory. Just for old- time's sake he stamped the red-inked seal on the palm of his hand... 'Next time would be a victory also.'  
  
"Could I have that when you're done?"  
  
His face snapped to the side. "Touya," he whispered. "Did you win?"  
  
Yes, the question was stupid and they both knew it, but it had managed to cut the room's tension. For some reason, Hikaru had sensed that something had not been right when Touya had given him the cold shoulder that morning. It had been like an unspoken lash of anger... quite reminiscing of times past.  
  
Akira lowered his lashes and allowed a small smile to shape his lips. "Hai." He said, and that was all it had taken... just one long hard look into that innocent face and Touya had forgotten what his problem had been.  
  
'How simple was life,' he thought while he accepted the stamp from his rival. He wrote down his win and upon turning around saw that Shindo was still there... waiting. 'Moments like these could be held in such esteem...'  
  
As they walked towards the lunch room, Hikaru stopped at one of the vending machines and got himself a drink. "Hey Touya," he said almost absent mindedly as he snapped open the lid. "What are you doing after this?"  
  
In his head, he began to look over his schedule. He had a tutoring job later that night, but for the next couple of hours he was pretty much free. "Nothing," he answered. "Why? Did you want to head over with me to the salon and play a game?"  
  
"No." Hikaru pouted.  
  
Touya smiled. "I think Kitajima-san won't be showing up today."  
  
That fired up his ire. "You think I don't show up as often because of that old guy?!" The irritated boy took a swig of his drink and slammed in on a table once they entered the lunch room. "I have a life too, you know!" He sat down. "I've just been busy."  
  
Akira's eyes squinted as a jealous nerve began to twitch. "Not busy enough to see Waya," he muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Hikaru looked up. "Did you say something?"  
  
He looked to the side as he sat across from Shindo. "Nothing," he said, but the tone in his voice threatened to expose him... and one glance from underneath his lashes proved it. Hikaru was not buying it, so Touya rested his head on both of his hands and let out a heavy sigh. "Don't mind me, I'm just tired."  
  
Concern showed in the boy's features. "Are things alright at home?"  
  
He looked up -blue eyes wide. "Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
Hikaru played with the nearly empty can, twirling it back and forth with the palms of his hands. "I don't know. With your dad in China..." he paused his train of thought. 'What was he trying to get at?'  
  
On Touya's face, a smile began to break out. "I-"  
  
"I'm just being stupid." Hikaru ran his fingers through his bangs, as he hid his face in hopes that his embarrassment was not evident. "So, how is your dad?"  
  
"Father is well." His eyes wandered over to the outside terrace and its inviting atmosphere -illuminated by the afternoon sun. "Truthfully, I've never seen him better."  
  
"Shindo!"  
  
Green eyes looked past Touya's suddenly tense body to the door frame. "Waya!" he yelled back as a bright smile lit up his face.  
  
The brown haired boy stomped inside the room. "BAKA!" he began as he hit his friend's head. "Did you forget about our meeting today?"  
  
Touya's ears perked up at that.  
  
"Hey..." he whined as he rubbed the sore spot. "I was just on my way over there."  
  
Waya's ochre eye clashed with blue ones. 'Why was it that every time anything dealing with Touya came up, anger just surged through his system?' He looked away at the same time he let out his breath. "Well," he crossed his hands over his chest. "You coming or not?"  
  
"Didn't I say I was?!" Touya heard him say as the boy pushed back his chair. Hikaru's eyes were now on him, and Akira tried to calm his breathing. 'Now he remembered why he'd been angry that morning.'  
  
Shindo grabbed the empty soda can. "Do you want to come with us?" he began to ask and when he saw Touya's hesitation begin to set in, he quickly added, "I'd been meaning to invite you earlier but... we got a little side tracked on our conversation, ne?"  
  
Truthfully, Touya didn't want to go to what ever it was that Hikaru was inviting him to, but that look that Waya was giving him... His fists tightened. "Alright," he said, fully aware that since his return from his trip his emotions were getting the better of him. 'But that angry look in Waya's eyes, as if a plan had been foiled, had been too good to miss.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It seemed that it really *was* all in his head. 'And how stupid of him to misinterpret everyone's intentions when they had anything to do with Shindo.' Touya shifted in his seat over his own discomfort. Looking around the small group of friends, he felt like the outsider -maybe because he really was.  
  
Hikaru's friends had apparently planned a little get-together and while he knew some of them, like Waya and Ochi, he was still not close enough to be able to join in conversation. He lowered his head and looked at his drink. 'He really shouldn't have come.'  
  
Asumi looked to the side and caught Touya's reluctant expression. "You know," she began in hopes to lighten the mood. "This is the first time since the Insei days that I've gotten the chance to spend time with you guys outside of go. I feel like I doing something different." Her eyes met with Touya's. "How about we all go karaoke?"  
  
Akira swallowed... hard.  
  
"Actually," Isumi set down his hamburger. "I've never done karaoke..." He lowered his head slightly. "I'd like to try it though."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "You should! Maybe we could see if they have some songs in Chinese."  
  
"No." Isumi nearly shouted -a light blush on his cheeks. "Although I did hear some songs I'd be no good."  
  
Hikaru leaned closer to Waya. "Maybe you should try singing in Chinese," he whispered -a Cheshire cat's grin on his face.  
  
Waya glared in Shindo's direction and in a low voice, said into his friend's ear, "You swore to me..."  
  
While he hadn't been able to catch a word that they'd said... the suspicion was still there. Jealousy: alive and kicking. Touya's sharp eyes hadn't missed a single action, and his knuckles bled white due to the strength with which he squeezed his fists.  
  
Shindo let out a loud laugh before he publicly admitted to having a good voice. Waya laughed at him as his hand hit the back of his head, knowing fully well that he was changing the topics. "Then maybe you should prove it to us!" he challenged playfully.  
  
"I will!"  
  
Suddenly, Touya placed both hands firmly on the table and stood up. "I'm sorry," He bowed his head respectfully. "I won't be able to join you." Though he thought he wouldn't be missed. 'Yes, it was in times like these that he realized just how unsociable he really was.' Always looking from the outside in... 'When had he started to desire being able to deal properly with people his own age?'  
  
"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked, his standing up causing the hand that Waya had had draped over his shoulder to slide off.  
  
Akira picked up his tray. "I'm sure. Besides, I have work tonight." And with that said, he headed towards the trash can, ending the conversation. This little meeting had brought back awkward memories from school. Touya looked up at the cityscape as he exited the establishment. He still had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 3

HI . MI . TSU  
  
by Hikari  
  
email: usagi_san1540@hotmail.com  
  
Rated NC-17  
  
Started on 02/18/03  
  
Author's Note: Ok people... this is the censored version of chapter 3, watered down to please the management at FF.net. If you want to read the original version you can find it at Go-Luv-   
  
Tomorrow, I start my summer internship, hence I will be pressed for personal time. This chapter is in thanks to everyone's kind reviews -written out in one day which just proves to you that thoughtful replies *can* make a difference. So keep them coming and enjoy your awaited smutty chapter. I don't know when I'll get a chance to get to chapter 4 (but maybe you guys can motivate me) ^_~  
  
Also, and this is VERY important. "THANK YOU AISHUU!!!" (She was sweet enough to beta-read this chapter.)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Oh... so he's not home." Akari pouted as she looked down at her crossed legs. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "With him?" Her voice became soft. "No, please don't tell him that I called." Her index finger twirled absent-mindedly the phone cord. "Yes. Thank you, you too..."  
  
As she placed the receiver back in its cradle, the heaviest sigh escaped her lips. She groaned as she grabbed her pillow, pressed it to her body, before allowing gravity to pull her down fully onto her bed. Akari brought in her legs and curled herself into a loose ball. "Baka..." She pouted as her head envisioned the bleached haired boy.  
  
It was always like this recently... and even from before, now that she thought about it. Ever since their long-awaited match Touya and Hikaru had become inseparable. 'Always spending time together... The Go Salon... The Go Center... The Go Tournaments...'  
  
She growled aloud as she tossed the pillow aside. Why was she getting so upset? Go was his life, his passion -it was only logical that he'd want to spend time with people that could give him a challenging game. 'But *why* did it have to be Touya?' With his pretty straight hair, cut in typical bishounen manner... 'He could be mistaken for a girl. Long lashes and a slender body... a delicate collar bone and graceful neck...'  
  
Quickly, she slapped a hand over her nose as she turned over in bed and made to grab, with outstretched fingers, the tissue box on her night stand. She tried to stop the bleeding. Why in the world had she gotten such a mental image?  
  
"NO!" she yelled trying to push away the thoughts of Touya and Hikaru together in such an intimate situation. "Hikaru would never..." she said aloud trying to reassure herself. And then, she smiled to herself as she remembered the incidents after the Hokuto Cup. 'Yes, Touya and Hikaru had seemed inseparable after their reunion match, but upon their return from the Asian tournament...' Her spirits soared. "It's obvious they're nothing more than friends."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya walked hurriedly behind Hikaru. "Why don't we just go to my salon?"  
  
"Be-cause!" The other boy turned around. "It's Sunday and I think you need a change of scenery."  
  
He gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure this isn't all just because of Kitajima-san?"  
  
"Please refrain from mentioning his name in my presence." Hikaru began to walk again.  
  
A wicked smile shaped his lips. "I guess he *does* intimidate you..."  
  
A shiver crept up his spine as his feet refused to move. "Tou-ya..." he ground out. "Take that back!"  
  
The preppie boy giggled softly as he ran past his rival. "No way!"  
  
"Take it back!" Shindo yelled again, chasing after him. "Take it back or I'll make you feel sorry!"  
  
"Neve- uhf!" He had hit something and Touya tried hard to catch his balance while his head kept spinning.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
Blue eyes widened miserably as he stared down at polished shoes. Slowly, he raised his head. "Ogata-san..." He swallowed hard at having been caught in such an embarrassing situation. "Sorry."  
  
The older man's eyes moved past the bent head of his teacher's son, to the enigma that stood behind him. "Shindo..." He pushed up his glasses. "What are you two up to today?"  
  
"Um..." a light blush was threatening to stain Touya's pale cheeks. 'To have been caught acting like a child...'  
  
Hikaru took a step forward. "Actually, we're gonna be late for the train!" he said alarmed while grabbing a hold of Touya's hand and breaking into a run.  
  
"Wait," Ogata-san said while his hand latched onto Touya's other arm. "I'll give you a ride."  
  
Hikaru gave a hard tug and pulled loose Akira from the older man's grasp. "No thanks..." His cheek was twitching while he smiled. "If we run, we can make it." And so Shindo picked up his pace, dragging Touya along.  
  
Once in front of the Go Salon, Hikaru rested his hands on slightly bent knees trying hard to catch his breathing. They had run all the way there. "Ah!" He wiped the sweat off his brow. "That was close! He would have kept us there for hours."  
  
Touya calmed his breathing. "Is this it?"  
  
Shindo opened the door. "Yeah, the owner's really nice... he let's me play for free."  
  
"You can do that at my salon too..."  
  
Hikaru turned around and with his index finger pushed at Touya's forehead. "Stop being such a hermit!" A warm smile broke out on his face. "I happen to like this place a lot, and I know you'll like the people here too. AH!" His voice grew secretive. "But there's also a guy in here that thinks he's really good, and if you beat him, he'll make you play him for hours." He grinned. "He's actually quite loud, and bossy, and- "  
  
"WHO'S LOUD AND BOSSY?!" The spoken devil roared as his hand came down on Shindo's head and proceeded to ruffle it.  
  
"Kawai-san!" Hikaru groaned. 'He hated it every time he did that.'  
  
"AND YOU," he turned to Touya. "DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO HIM!" He blinked. "Touya Akira-san?" His eyes shifted from Hikaru back to the boy. "What are *you* doing here?"  
  
Touya felt his pride sting before Shindo draped one arm around him and pulled him close. His rival had a sure smile on his lips while he squeezed his shoulder and said, "We're here to play team matches."  
  
"Oh!" Kawai-san entered the establishment with them and paid his fee. "Then where's Waya-kun?"  
  
The green eyed monster dug its talons into Touya's heavy heart.  
  
"Waya?" Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "Why would I know?" he answered nonchalantly as he walked deeper into the salon greeting the owner and regular customers.  
  
The master patted Shindo's back warmly. "You brought a new friend with you," and extended his hand towards Touya. "Welcome."  
  
Akira pressed his arms to his sides and bowed respectfully. "Thank you."  
  
"Will you be playing the customers today?" the owner asked as he followed them to two open gobans.  
  
"Yeah," Hikaru answered as he took a seat. "But I was thinking it could be kind of like a team match... just with two people."  
  
The round man rested his hands on the back of the chair. "You should have brought Yoshitaka-kun with you... that way this would be a *real* team match."  
  
One of the older men took a seat across from Touya -his voice hoarse while he chuckled. "I thought you and that boy were joined at the hip!"  
  
Shindo laughed the comment off while a wave of anger threatened to over take Touya. 'That stab again...' Akira thought at the sudden constriction of his heart.  
  
"You can put four stones down this time," Hikaru said to Kawai-san...  
  
"FOUR STONES?!" He screamed as he grabbed the container for black. "DON'T INSULT ME BOY!"  
  
He plugged a finger into his ear. "So noisy!" Shindo whined.  
  
The old man's laughter died down slowly before it was abruptly cut off. His wise eyes stared across the board to his opponent and the dark aura which he was emitting. He swallowed hard -the gulp getting stuck in his throat as stared into the eyes of a dragon.  
  
"Please," Touya said as he bowed before the game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dark by the time they decided to leave the Go Salon. Hikaru raised one arm and pulled it with his one hand while stretching his back. "Wasn't that a great place?"  
  
Touya stayed silent. The truth was he'd been brooding since the first match and every loose comment after that which mentioned Waya and Hikaru had only added oil to the fire. Plainly put, he was pissed.  
  
"Hey!" Hikaru felt the odd atmosphere. "I asked you a question."  
  
He grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him along. "Come on." He said as he led the way.  
  
"Wait!" He called back, stumbling awkwardly due to the odd pace his feet were being forced to walk. "Where are we- " but the words died at the tip of his tongue. By the indication of the large neon signs it was evident that Touya was leading him towards the love-hotel district.  
  
A crimson blush appeared on his cheeks and threatened to compete with the fluorescent lights. "Touya," he said underneath his breath. "If someone sees us, everything we've done until now will..."  
  
They walked into a lobby and Touya got the keys. "Is it true?" he asked as they entered the elevator.  
  
Hikaru lowered his eyes, embarrassed. "Is what true?"  
  
"You and Waya!" Akira slammed his palm on the lift's wall. There was a long drawn out silence before the other boy began to laugh. 'Shindo had the gall to laugh!'  
  
"Baka..." he smiled as he raised his hands to Touya's face. "Of course not," he breathed as he brought their lips closer together.  
  
Upstairs, inside the room, Touya's hands shook as they stripped away Hikaru's t-shirt. His strong arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close. Akira breathed him in, savoring the light scent of soap on his skin. He lowered his head and brought his lips down to his neck.  
  
Hikaru sucked in his breath as Touya's hand began to play with his nipple. That devious tongue teased and tormented him as it traced his jaw- line. And to hear Akira's husky breathing against his ear...  
  
Shindo's eyes closed shut as he felt that practiced hand dip within his un-zipped jeans. 'His face must have been red...' He wished the lights were out so he could ignore the gawkiness of his own motions. He always lacked the self confidence to go through with his hands in Go. Unfortunately, various encounters had proved that sex was no different. 'One of these days,' he thought to himself. 'He'd reverse the power and make Touya the uke.'  
  
"I guess you *are* happy to meet with me again," Touya whispered wickedly into Hikaru's neck before he nipped it gently with his teeth. However, his tone turned sarcastic as he added, "Although, with the *warm* welcome you gave me a couple of days ago, I never would have thought other wise."  
  
He groaned as Touya gave it a small hard jerk. "But we'd agreed..." he panted as his hands came up and he supported himself on his partner's shoulders.  
  
That was true. But it was just that since their relationship was so awkward in front of others... "I want you," he professed as he stopped his actions and captured Hikaru's lips -his fingers hooking themselves on the loops of the jeans and hauling his waist closer. "I've missed you."  
  
Hikaru followed blindly as they made their way towards the bed -articles of clothing being removed with each step they took. In the hotel room, on the white sheets, with Touya above him, he could not help but think back to the night that had started it all. He allowed his head to fall to the side as he felt his lover slink his way down his body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sheets lay in disarray on the floor, the mattress partially exposed, but in the middle of the bed still lounged Hikaru, a smile on his bruised lips while he watched Akira's young body zip up his pants and buckle his belt. "Touya..." he purred as he stretched pleasantly in bed. "Do you dislike my friends?"  
  
He stopped buttoning his shirt. "What do you mean by that question?"  
  
"Well," he said as he turned over gently, "I know you're not very sociable, but I was wondering if maybe the reason you misinterpreted my relationship- I mean my friendship with Waya," he corrected quickly upon seeing Touya's temper threatening to return, "was because you weren't familiar with them."  
  
He pulled the sweater over his head. "But they're *your* friends," he said as if it made much sense.  
  
He sat up. "They could be yours too, you know!"  
  
Lunch by himself, practice in his father's group of older pros... 'The truth was he'd never dealt with anyone his own age.' Alone... always alone... "If I befriended them, wouldn't that make our relationship more difficult?"  
  
"Akira," Hikaru called softly, that name reserved to be spoken only within those intimate walls. "Just try and be a little more sociable."  
  
He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'll try."  
  
To be continued...  
  
End Note: Oh! And a little message that I couldn't include at the top. To the klepto-can opener girl - You're not the only one that can see Touya as a seme ^_^ Both me and my best friend can too! 


End file.
